He's Real
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: I cursed myself as I try to push her off. This is entirely my fault; not only had I known this woman was emotionally distraught; I walked into the situation alone even though I was aware of an initial attraction! Sato/Takagi One-Shot


I don't know if you should read this. Things are just not working out and so this weird and poorly written fic was produced. I write so WRONG when I'm stressed! GAH! Read & Review…? Yes? By the way I decided on first person flipping from Sato to Takagi then back to Sato. I disclaim everything, all Gosho's. (Except for the cracky situation he does GOOD drama not BS). Oh and Takagi thinks the F word, don't be offended. Oh and watch out for the POV switch lines. Why did I post this? This should have rotted away in my computer! Oh well, I'll ask you to try and enjoy it anyway.

* * *

I glanced over the scene as the other officers and I finally began to wrap up the preliminary investigation. A small group of officers directed civilians while my partner and I take witness testimonies.

Flipping my police memo book to a blank page and grabbing a pen I smile politely at the middle aged woman who had agreed to help the police. I take the woman's name and residential information before beginning my inquiry. A couple of feet away Takagi is doing the same with a young woman. I can see the two in my periphery. He looks especially handsome today as the bright sun shines down on his dark hair casting a shadow under his bangs. We really should go to dinner tonight. I notice the young woman had seemed very willing to help out as well.

"Alright then Takami-san can you tell me what time it was when you saw the suspect?" I ask her clearly.

Takami nodded, "It had just past two. I was serving a customer and I saw it all through the shop window." The older woman answered me. I nod and scribble the time in my memo.

"What exactly did you see?"

Suddenly cheerful laughter was heard from a few feet away. Subconsciously, Takami and I turned our heads toward the male officer and the witness he was questioning. I noted that the young woman was very attractive: Long blond hair, bright green eyes, tall, slim figure. For all I know she could have been a model.

Takagi was saying something but I didn't hear what. I frowned; I couldn't imagine what could be funny about an attempted murder. Realizing what I am doing I quickly turn my attention back to the witness.

"I apologize, you were saying." I said, slightly annoyed with myself.

"Oh that's fine dear…Well, I was handing a customer their order when I noticed a hooded figure leaning against the shop window." The woman paused, giving me time to write it all out.

"Awe, come on. Please? Tell me!" The young, blond woman's cheerful voice rang out suddenly. I hear Takagi laugh lightly before he replied, "It's Wataru."

"Oh, Wataru, what a handsome name!" The young woman said sweetly.

I resisted the urge to look over again as my eye brow twitched in annoyance. _He is trying to ask her about the case right?_ Unclenching my teeth I ignored the couple. Note to self: they are not a couple, stop thinking about it like that.

Turning back to Takami-san, I ask my next question, focusing in on my task. "And what did you see after that?"

"Out of no where he pulled a knife and lunged at someone in front of him. I couldn't see who he attacked…my first instinct was to call the police…" Takami said.

"You're so tense Wataru-keiji! Here let me…"

My eyes immediately flicked to my partner even as I copied the witness' words into my notebook. The young woman tried to put her hands on Takagi's shoulders. He shrugged away. I certainly do not appreciate her gesture, and neither did my future husband. Suddenly, I am reminded of all those generic songs on the radio that hold the common theme of "don't touch my man!"

I realize that is because those are the words running through my mind. Funny how I always thought those songs were stupid too.

"N-no, that's alright I'm fine. Uh, can you just answer my question?" Takagi spoke shyly, not sounding very convincing. Oh Taru, you need to be more assertive.

I was relieved when the woman snatched her hands back (looking rejected) and started to recall what she had seen. Does she not notice the gold band on his finger or does she simply not care.

For the next ten minutes my patience was pushed to its limit as my attention was split between Takami-san and the blond woman who clearly had romantic interests in my, and I do mean **my**, partner. Who knew I could get so jealous, so easily…wait, I knew that: recall the hook up party. Meh.

I pressed the pen harder than necessary to the paper as I recorded what Takami-san said without comprehending the information. I couldn't stop my teeth from grinding together as I watch the blond beauty flirt with my partner out of the corner of my eye.

Did I mention he's mine!? Honestly, I need to calm down and focus. Wait a minute, what is she doing now?

As she spoke she would touch a hand to his arm as he wrote, smiling dangerously at his bowed head. When Takagi would look up to ask her the next question her expression would change to a charming smile, as she batted her eyelashes at him.

I simply watched in excruciating silence, this woman she was…touching him. A lot! Gently tugging at his sleeve and squeezing his arm, she was standing much to close to him for my liking.

Takami-san did her best to give an accurate account of the previous events as she pretended not to notice my discomfort. I had a sneaking suspicion that she had noticed my eyes darting toward the young male officer and the woman who had been sitting in her coffee shop when the crime was committed. It made perfect sense to me now why the blond witness had been so enthusiastic to testify; _probably jumped up and ran over here as soon as she saw him…_

"Wataru-keiji you seem so strong. Do you work out?"

I rolled my eyes and exhaled slowly, now thoroughly irritated. For the record, yes, he does.

I want to hurry and finish up with questioning my witness so I can go and _assist_ Takagi with his. He can be so innocent at times it was scary. Within the next minute I had finished and thanked Takami-san for her time. I never do rush-job questioning, never! A good detective never rushes. But I have a feeling I may have to come back and visit Takami-san a second time to properly collect more information. The things people do for love, utterly ridiculous sometimes.

I turned and my whole body tensed as I watched the woman duck under his arm.

"Hey, hey!" Takagi shouted, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Nothing officer." She said coyly.

My mouth drops as the young lady grabbed the pen from his hand and wrote something in his memo before stepping back and kissing his cheek.

I couldn't believe it; this woman was so shamelessly forward and flirtatious. That kiss had been the last straw, only **I** am allowed to do that.

"That's for you." She cooed at the flustered officer who had stepped away from her, extremely taken aback.

Takagi froze as I stepped in-between them, my back facing him. It suddenly felt much warmer as we glared at each other territorially. I noticed Wataru start to fidget with his memo book looking around nervously, I am certain his eyes widened when he noticed what the _witness_ had written in his notebook. He nearly jumped when I turned around to face him, he shut the memo quickly before I saw it.

"All done with the questioning Takagi-kun?" I asked sounding cheerful, far too cheerful. I resisted the urge to address him as 'sweet heart' or something stupid like that. This investigation was already unprofessional enough as it was.

"Err, yeah. Um, think I got all I need." He stuttered awkwardly.

"Thank you for your time Saito-san." Takagi said nervously as he bowed slightly.

I watch her as she steps around me; I saw her eyes flicker in the direction of my diamond ring. The woman ran a hand through her long, blond hair before throwing it dramatically to the side and saying;

"Of course it was no problem, I enjoyed it! But Wataru-kun I already asked you to call me Fumiko." She pouted playfully at him. My jaw tightens; did she just use his first name again? How impolite, she just met him!

"Err…" a bead of sweat started to roll down his face.

"I'll be going then, bye Wataru." She said sensually, blowing him a kiss and walking away, her hips swaying from side to side.

Takagi nervously glanced back at me. By now I was leaning against the brick wall of the coffee shop, my arms folded over my chest looking more than a little annoyed.

"Well Miwako-chan should we head back to headquarters?" He asked bravely trying to brush the situation off. I noticed his tactical use of my first name.

I look up at him; God he looked so gorgeous today. Not that he looked any less handsome any other day of the week. It was just affecting me more today. Perhaps because it's spring…Oh dear.

"So what are you hiding from me in here?" I ask calmly as I pulled his police memo-pad from his hand and flipped to the last page.

"A-ah no I, that is…!" He panicked trying to get it back from me. I moved it out of his reach as my eyes glanced over the page that was last written on.

And they narrow, "Hmm, how interesting." I resisted the urge to rip the page out of the book and crumple it as I read what the woman had written under her name and phone number.

_Call me if you want to play Sexy._

_Like hell he will!_

I close the memo and looked up at him.

"I-I didn't know what to say to make her stop!" He said worriedly. "Miwako-san please believe me! I showed her my ring! She wouldn't listen."

I could tell he was even more worried when I turned away and said nothing.

Suddenly, I took his hand and pulled him into a small ally beside the coffee shop. I pushed him against the wall and pulled open his suit jacket slightly, placing his memo book in the chest pocket.

He looked at me, his eyes wide. _Are you mad at me? _His eyes seemed to ask. Of course I'm not.

I put my hands on his shoulders to keep his back pressed against the wall. It had only been just over a week since he had proposed.

He gulped nervously as my grip tightened on his shoulders.

"You are mine…you belong to me." My voice is calm but serious.

"And yes, you are now my fiancé as I am yours." His face was turning a dark shade of crimson and he was barley breathing as I brought the hand containing my engagement ring to his eyes.

"And as such, I am the only one who may touch or kiss you." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his cheek where Fumiko had kissed him to strengthen my point. I licked him with my tongue as if to remove any trace the woman may have left. His breath catches at my touch.

"And also…" I whisper as I press my body into his, "I get jealous over you very, very easily." I said teasing him yet secretly serious. Suddenly, my whole body heats as I feel the need to show him.

Without warning, I pulled hard on his tie, bringing his lips down on mine.

He had gasped when I pulled his tie meaning that his mouth was already parted when our lips met. I kissed with the aim to please him, my lips massaging his passionately. I moan his name and slide my tongue between his soft lips. I'll admit I need a little more practice with the tie maneuver; I pulled him down so fast that I forgot to angle my mouth. As a result our noses are now smashed together. Not that I mind at all, he doesn't seem to care either or he would have fixed it. I feel his lips press harder against mine as his tongue explores my mouth. My he has certainly mastered French. When his arms circle my waist I break the kiss in order to speak.

"I'll get very possessive…" I kiss him hard only for a second before ripping my lips from his but still keeping them close, "…if another woman…" again I crush my lips to his for a fleeting second, my bottom lip was still touching his when I spoke, "…tries to take you from me."

I took the sides of his face in my hands and pulled away, a little embarrassed of my own forwardness or perhaps it would be better to call it aggression. I'm a little dizzy from kissing him so hard. That tends to happen to me sometimes.

I gaze at him as his eyes opened slowly. In addition to the blush on his cheeks I could feel the heat on my hands where I held his face. He smiled at me, his eyes only half open.

"You can tell her next time you have someone and that she loves you." I say looking at him with all the seriousness I feel in my heart.

"If she still won't leave you alone then I will deal with it." I waded my hands through his silky hair.

"Oh dear…" He laughed, smacking a hand to his face. By now I am blushing furiously, feeling like I sound a little too overprotective. I can't help it; that is how I honestly feel.

"I think I got it honey." He teased before leaning in and kissing my lips gently.

"Come on Miwako, Megure-keibu is going to wonder where the heck we went." He said laughing and taking my hand.

* * *

Two days later I was driving through the rain on my way back to the station from visiting a witness. When my cell phone rang, I answered it. It was the inspector:

"Takagi-kun, I need you to go see another witness before coming back. There was a robbery at a jewelry store tonight with only one living witness…"

I was silent as I listened to the inspector's briefing, "The clerk was shot and died at the hospital. The only other person present was a young woman. She was threatened at gun point and only agreed to give a statement in the comfort of her own home."

_Understandable._ I thought.

"I want you to head over there ASAP and collect the information we need to start looking. I'll send Sato-san as soon as she finishes up with her inquiries."

"Understood sir." I answered.

"Oh and Takagi-kun, be cautious, she's really shaken up. That's why I'm sending you, you're not as imposing as some of the other guys." Megure stated matter-of-factly.

"S-sir." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, regardless, I wouldn't let the inspector down.

After receiving directions from my superior, I headed towards the witness' home. I arrived at a very up-scale looking apartment complex, happy to park my car in the underground parking where I wouldn't get wet. Very unlike my own apartment.

I quickly reached the witness' door and knocked (a standard policemen style knock). A moment later the door was opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Wataru-keiji! Oh, I never thought it would be you." Saito Fumiko said quietly as she opened the door wider for me.

"Please come in."

My first instinct had been to make an excuse and leave, only coming back with Sato-san. However, judging from her quiet and reserved tone I deemed it safe to enter without my fiancé.

I stepped into the beautiful flat and pulled off my shoes as she produced a pair of guest slippers. I slipped them on my feet before following her into the main living area.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked softly. I noticed that her hands were shaking.

"No thank you." I answered politely as I sat on the couch and pulled out my memo book.

"Would you mind waiting? I'm going to make some tea for myself anyway." Fumiko said timidly.

Now that I thought about it that did sound nice, "Actually Saito-san, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." I said sheepishly. I figured that I didn't need to be afraid of accepting her hospitality.

She seemed to perk up a little, "How do you like it Takagi-san?"

I answered her and she disappeared into the kitchen. While she was gone I looked around the expensive looking apartment while contemplating my situation. The inspector had definitely been right; she was shaken pretty bad from the whole experience. I felt sympathy for her; I have stared down the barrel of my own gun. That wasn't fun.

My mind broke away from thought as she returned holding two tea cups. I watched her as she walked into the living room and placed one cup on the opposite side of the table from where I sat, her golden hair tumbled over her shoulders as she did so. She slowly made her way over to my side of the table and bent over to hand me the other cup.

"Thanks." I said automatically. She nodded and stood, swaying dangerously as she did so.

Acting quickly, I placed the cup on the coffeetable and stood to grab her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright Saito-san?" I asked holding her at arm's length. She doesn't answer me, instead she looks into my face as if deciding something… "I need you."

Suddenly she forced through my arms and pushed me down to the couch. I was easily thrown off-balance with my legs backed right up against it.

My mind went blank as she came on top and kissed me full on the lips, hard. Before I could push her off she wrapped one arm around my neck and the other around my back.

After a few seconds the initial shock was extinguished as my mind nearly exploded with a million thoughts. I managed to put my hands on her shoulders and tried to push her off my body. I could flip her on her back but I really don't want to come on top even if it would mean escape. Her grip tightened as she kissed me. She had managed to catch me open-mouthed making it much easier for her to advance and control the kiss.

I'm trying desperately to keep my mind from panicking; I am strong enough to force her off but with how tight her grip was, there was no guarantee I could do so without injuring her.

_Damn it!_

The error in judgment has put me in a very bad situation. I cursed myself as I try to push her off. This is entirely my fault; not only had I known this woman was emotionally distraught; I walked into the situation alone even though I was aware of an initial attraction! I had even let my guard down for a moment, allowing for this to ultimately happen.

I start to panic as I can't see a way out of this without paying a big cost. I could lose my job if I harmed her struggling to get her off. Hell, Miwako was on her way wasn't she? Dread welled in my heart; I could only imagine what this looked like. And I don't remember her locking the door.

Even if I am visibly struggling against the woman, Miwako may **misinterpret** the simple fact that I chose to put myself in the situation even though I was aware of the current conditions.

Fuck! Why am I so stupid?

Finally, she broke the one sided kiss and gasped for air like she had been submerged under water. Her grip on me never slackened. This was my chance to reason with her.

"S-stop Saito-san! Let go of me!" I demand sternly, trying to sound authoritative. I pushed up on her shoulders harshly to emphasize my request.

"No!" Her grip only tightened. "I want- just kiss me back!"

My heart wrenched when hot tears hit my face; she was begging me. Still, my fiancé comes before this woman's emotional well being.

"Listen to me Saito-san, I understand you're upset but I'm a police officer, not your boyfriend!" I shouted at her. I feel like a character in a poorly scripted soap opera. I had actually intended to hurt her feelings, if I was lucky she would realize what exactly she was doing.

I was relieved when her grip slackened and there was obvious rejection on her face. It didn't last.

I groaned in anxiety when she pressed her lips to mine again. Fabulous, caught off guard a second time. I'm a disgrace to the police force and to men in general.

She was much gentler this time; she angled her mouth trying to coax me into responding. That's not going to happen and I've had enough. No longer caring if I hurt her I pushed her off me using raw strength. I heard her gasp in surprise as she fell back on the arm rest as I jumped off the couch.

I backed up to the other side of the room leaning on the opposite couch as I tried to return my breathing to normal. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve trying to wipe off any lipstick. It was then that I became aware that someone was standing behind me. I froze, it could only be one person. I turned around and prayed for some amazing grace.

Her amethyst eyes were locked onto me. I don't like the look on her face. She looks shocked and pale. My eyes widen when I see that she is not alone, the inspector is standing behind her.

He looked furious; I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to strangle me. Never mind that, the important thing is to make Miwako understand.

I nearly jump when Megure-keibu steps from behind her and walks over to the woman sobbing on the couch. From there the only thing I can focus on is Miwako.

* * *

I continue to stare at him as the inspector moves from behind me and approaches the woman. I have no idea what he's going to say to her; at this point I don't really care. What I had just seen had made my chest hurt, my head was hurting too.

I am absolutely positive that my fiancé is not at fault. I trust him; I know he loves me more than anything. I know he has eyes and a body only for me. Yet that was still something I didn't need to see, it was too real even if he was obviously not complying.

I don't like the way he's looking at me. He looks terrified and awfully pale. His brilliant blue eyes are searching mine, begging me to help, and trying to tell me what I already know. He seems to be suffering at the moment and I realize he needs me to confirm my understanding. I step forward and gently rub my hand against his cheek removing a smear of lipstick he had missed. I ask him if he's alright and he pulls me into a tight hug. I can feel his relief as he sighs into my hair. We pull away quickly because of the inspector's presence.

We both glance back at him as he flipped his phone closed. He didn't look very pleased. He stood a foot away from the silent woman slumped on the couch, her head down.

"Sato-kun, stay here with the witness and wait for the ambulance to show up. She's going for a psych-evaluation before we question her."

"Yes sir." I answered, although not sure I wanted to be anywhere near her.

"Takagi-kun, in the hall, I need to talk to you." The inspector said sternly.

"I'm so sorry Keibu, I know this is all my fault." He muttered as he leaned against me.

The inspector exhaled in frustration as he took my fiancé by the shoulder and muttered, "This is going to be big paperwork, but I'm not blaming you."

I watched them step out of the apartment and only turned around once the door was closed. Great, I'm alone with the woman who just tried to forcefully seduce the man I love. I have never felt so awkward in my entire life. I glanced at her, she just sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

I'm angry, that's for sure. Who wouldn't be a little PO'ed in my situation. Not that I can blame her, I'll never know if I'd ever do the same thing.

"Do you think he'll press charges?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I had not been expecting her to talk, especially not to me; I'm sure she's made the connection that we are engaged.

"For what? Sexual assault?" I didn't mean to sound so cold, I really didn't. Besides, that was more like attempted sexual assault.

She flinched at my tone or maybe my words.

"I don't think he will. He's too sweet...And you are a little traumatized" I said this time more gentle. This was probably what the inspector was talking to him about. That and maybe an apology for sending him alone. I had already pointed out to the inspector that wanting to start the search doesn't mean Takagi should be sent to collect a witness testimony on his own. Without me.

"You're right he is…I can tell that about him even though I've only met him twice." Her voice was shaky but something about what she said upset me.

"Then why did you try to take advantage of that?" I'm glad I don't sound so angry.

"I'm sorry…it's just he's…" she stopped her eyes watering again.

I was curious, why was it that this woman was so enthralled with him? I mean she knew he was engaged but she still went after him!

"Why are you so attracted to him? I hope it's not just because he has a great ass." Which he does, even Ran-chan had said that to me once. I'm not that angry at all anymore.

She wiped her eyes and smiled at me, "Well he does have a great ass. But that's not why." I remained silent, waiting for her to explain, as his fiancé she owed me at least that.

"It's because he's real. I'm a model; I'm constantly surrounded by handsome men. Wealthy, powerful they seem almost perfect. I thought for so long that a fake man like that would love me."

I didn't interrupt; I want to know where she was going with this.

"I broke up with my fiancé two weeks ago…" I felt bad for her then.

"I caught him cheating and he acted like it was no big deal, like I should have been expecting it. He told me that he had only wanted to marry me because of what I was. He openly admitted to pretending to love me. Can you believe that?"

I really didn't know what to say.

"But Takagi-san is different. He's handsome like they are but he's genuine. He's intelligent but he's not conceited. He's real, nothing about him is fake."

I couldn't agree more with her, all of that was true.

"I just wanted him for myself. I'm used to getting what I want if you understand. I'm not used to being rejected by a man."

A part of me was intimidated by her. She had deep reasons for perusing him, it was love at first sight. I'm afraid that if she knew about all the amazing things he's done that she may never give up on him.

She smiled at me, "You're the luckiest woman alive." She says.

"I know."

And I do know. It's funny that he always tells me how he can't believe that I fell in love with him, ridiculous since he's the amazing one. It was love at first sight for me too, even if I had tried to fight it.

"I'm sorry by the way, for…you know." She says sincerely.

"That's okay, just don't do it again." I hear myself say. I smile weakly at her. I can't say if we'd ever be friends but she didn't seem as awful as she did when I first met her. I heard the door open and the inspector and Wataru walked back in. They were followed by a paramedic.

I notice Fumiko stand up and walk towards us.

She apologized to Wataru and he looked at me before he assured her it was okay. With only one longing look in his direction she locked her door as we walked out of the apartment.

The inspector heaved an annoyed sigh of relief as the ambulance pulled out.

"What a piece of work." He turned to his two officers.

"I told the woman I was sending a nice, reliable cop to question her. Not a stuffed animal to make her feel better!"

Despite how humorous the words sounded, I didn't laugh because my superior had said them with great anger.

"You two can go home early; you'll join the robbery case investigation tomorrow…I'm really sorry Miwako-san."

"It's alright Keibu I'm not upset." I answered. He visibly relaxed.

"That's good." He sighed scratching his head.

"Wataru wait here while I go get your car." I said as I fished his keys out of his pocket.

I was walking away when I heard Wataru ask the inspector what I had been mad at him for. The answer made me blush:

"Isn't that obvious? She yelled at me for sending you to a distraught woman's home alone."

I don't take it back either, especially since one of my fiancé's innate talents happens to be functioning like a stuffed animal that can make you feel better.

I'll be honest, I expected a little more discretion from the man who's going to walk me down the isle in place of my father. Oh well, the only thing I give a damn about right now is getting home so I can '_play with Sexy_' as some woman would phrase it.

* * *

Poor Fumiko, she did it all wrong. You've got to knock him out first…Lmao! Joking! Try not to be creeped out. I think that the crackiest part of this fic is that the author's **_obsession with Takagi-keiji_** manifested itself in the actions of an OC. No! I just love him so much! LOL. Hurray for **Sato/Takagi** crack!

If you read this and then review, you're a saint, really you are. Put your hands up if University kills your life then makes you write stupid & weird fanfiction. *hands go up

OH and Fumiko was blond because Ran was paranoid that Shinichi is off with a blond woman behind her back. (As if!)

Everyone try harder to write more Sato/Takagi fics! Please! I'm so desperate for some good Sato/Takagi love!

**Sato & Takagi FOREVER!**


End file.
